1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a recording medium conveyor and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveyor.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional devices having at least two of the copiers, printers, and facsimile machines. Some of the above-described image forming apparatuses includes a sheet conveyor (a cooler type sheet conveyor) to convey a recording medium to which a toner image is fixed. The sheet conveyor includes a cooler, a first conveyor belt in contact with the cooler, and a second conveyor belt disposed facing the first conveyor belt. The recording medium having the fixed toner image thereon is sandwiched and conveyed by the first conveyor belt and the second conveyor belt. By so doing, heat of the recording medium is transmitted to the cooler via the first conveyor belt.
In order to prevent close contact of the first conveyor belt and the cooler, a technique in which a gap is formed between a cooling face (a heat absorbing face) of the cooler and the first conveyor belt is disclosed.